Milo Harvale
"I am all I can be, and with the Light I do all I can do." Milo Valentin Harvale is a man of decorum and composure. Even in death he has a strong grasp on the Light, though as of late he's suffered a crisis of faith. But still, as always, he will endure what ever may come. Physical Description Milo lives up to his nickname, being tall and willowy in shape. His skin is a green-tinted grey, and his hair has turned dark green and lost its former curl. His face is partially obscured by numerous leather strips bolted and stapled into place, and the right corner of his mouth is split into a stitched up Glasgow. While he has no eye, his right eye socket is typically filled with holy Light, which is how he's capable of seeing anything. He has a replacement right arm, with metal claws. The left side of his ribcage is gone. In its place is a hinged door, with a nook large enough to hook a finger in to open it. Inside, Milo is devoid of any organs, and he's done quite a bit of work to make the empty space of his chest into a container of sorts. Personality Calm by default, and with a strong sense of politeness. Milo is quick to apologise, even if it's not his fault, and even quicker to offer his hand to help someone else. But under the tranquil facade, Milo is a reeling ball of stress, confusion and even fury. As of late, his faith in the Light, along with practically everything else, has been sorely tested, and he skips back and forth between depending on the Light and depending on Shadow. While normally his speech is articulated and at an easy-to-follow speed, this drops completely when he is either excited or agitated, and it may become impossible to understand what exactly he is saying. History His family was of Lordaeron-Gilnean descent, though throughout most of his life, Milo seldom saw his actual parents or other relatives. He was born in Lordaeron, and raised by the holy church; a firm belief in the Light was established early on. During his late adolescence, Milo had the misfortune of meeting one particular rascal, who'd decided that climbing into the rafters of the church was a stellar idea. After Milo chased him out, the fellow, named Renault Geoffrey, made it his goal in life to pester Milo as frequently as possible. And as the story goes, the two quickly fell in love. Soon Milo's annoyance at Renault's presence was but an act, and any spare moment they could steal to be alone was a precious one. As they reached adulthood, the two joined the expeditions to Northrend. Renault boasted skill as a sniper, while Milo had become an adapt healer. While they had joined the cause together, the two parted ways out on the field. When Arthas abandoned his men, Milo left his own duties behind to search for Renault. But his search ended on a dismal note, when he was informed that Renault had been slaughtered by the Scourge. Mere days passed before Milo had grown incredibly bitter. But despite his broken heart, a cold determination brewed inside him, and he set out to track down the undead creature his beloved had surely become. He spent half a year searching before he found the shambling body of Renault. Trapping it, Milo hid out with his quarry in the Fjords, where he began to thoroughly test on other Scourge in an attempt to find a way to bring Renault back to sentience. And he almost succeeded. As he was coming upon near completion with his experiments, Milo was discovered by Scourge troops. In spite of his vicious efforts to fend them off, he was forced to flee with the half-sentient Renault. Unfortunately, this love story came to a halt with two arrows shot through Milo's back. Light only knows how much Milo remembers of his days spent as mindless Scourge. But in time, Arthas' grasp on him and many other undead wilted, and he was free. With no way to find Renault, and now stuck in Lordaeron once more, he wandered, shying away from civilisations out of fear of what they would do to him, as well as fear of himself. Despite his condition, his faith in the Light trickled back into existence, and he continued his practice, partially to spit in the face of what he'd become. Burning pain be damned. An unfortunate day it was, when he was stumbled upon by a group of Scarlet Crusaders. Milo was dragged away, kicking, biting, and flinging Light this way and that, to where he was held captive until well after the Cataclysm. It was only thanks to the abrupt tremors of the world that permitted him the chance to break loose while the Crusaders were occupied. Upon gaining his freedom for good this time, Milo fled into the depths of Tirisfal. It wasn't a few days until he once more ran into strangers-- this time, a group of people like him. In the Undercity, he found out that Renault was a Forsaken as well, and the two were reunited after so long. He was introduced into Forsaken society, but even so, he still felt alienated, out of place. He spent the next few years isolating himself in a small house in the Glades, speaking and seeing only Renault as he began studying the reversal of undeath, as well as continuing harnessing the Light until he had once more grasped it as firm as he once had before. Milo didn't fully join Forsaken society until the Legion once again attacked Azeroth, and his faith was tested once again when an entire planet manifested in the sky. Where could the Light be, if this was allowed to happen? Milo was going to find out. Relations Family * Emaria Luverio (mother, ???) * Joseph Harvale (father, ???) Misc. * Renault Geoffrey : romantic partner, friend Royal Apothecary Society * Cerriphan : superior * Korathel Deathtalon : coworker, friend? Trivia * Milo's skin is simultaneously degenerated and regenerated by the Light, giving it a constant dusty texture. * He has numerous enchantments that make is capable for him to speak, hold items in his chest without risk of them being contaminated by water, among a few others that help him function. * So as to avoid blowing himself up, Milo cannot switch between the Light and the Void before one or the other has completely left his body, meaning that for a few moments he must stand still and blind while he converts. * Milo is afraid of dogs. * In life, Milo had colour-sound synesthesia. After dying, his perception of colour was inverted (red is blue, green is purple, etc.), so the way things "sound" to him has changed significantly. He can often be spotted "listening" to things he perceives as red. External Links . Milo's Armory Page Milo's IC Tumblr Category:Priest Category:Horde